Reunidos
by animeloco
Summary: Mundos separados, mundos que jamas se encontraron ahora se reunen. Explicaciones y detalles de un familiar que jamás creyeron tener, por fin la familia se reune y es día de alegría para ellos. Idea sacada del anuncio de la relación entre Tarzan y Frozen.


Las noticias vuelan, era lo que estaba en boca de todas las personas, todos curiosos, intrigados, inflados por la duda, miraban ese pedazo de papel en sus manos. Querían respuestas, querían la verdad, querían saber que estaba ocurriendo y que ocurriría. Miraron al cielo y miraron a sus amigos, familiares, amantes y vecinos. Esto era algo que jamás esperaron o esperarían, una noticia única, extraña, escandalosa y llena de oportunidad para todos los tabloides y conspiracionistas del planeta.

Las noticias vuelan y ahora todo el mundo sabe sobre ella ¿Cómo lo tomara la sociedad? Quién sabe. Es algo que solo se puede especular, adivinar o intentar de formarse una idea. Pero siempre la verdad supera la ficción y siempre es más fulminante que la mentira, el engaño y la imaginación. Las noticias vuelan y ahora ellas estaban observando el papel en sus manos, manos temblorosas, al igual que su corazón.

Miraron al puerto desde la ventana de su casa, esperando tener una visión de lo que se avecinaba a sus vidas, como si el mar, el aire y el cielo les trajeran las respuestas. Se miraron entre ellas, con sus respectivos maridos a sus espaldas, también viendo la noticia. No sabían que cambiaría esto, como sería el día llegado y cual sería toda la historia tras lo que decían los periodistas y escritores.

Querían respuestas a sus dudas y para sus compatriotas, querían respuestas a toda una vida de tristeza y dolor al corazón y a la imagen de sus padres. Querían conocer a este hombre y su mujer, recién descubiertos en una parte de áfrica. No sabían nada de ellos, pero el solo ver la fotografía de ese hombre se recalcaba el parecido con él, con el mayor héroe de ellas, del pueblo, el rey de la casa y de sus vidas, emperador de sus corazones y mentes, su mejor amigo, mentor y maestro, al igual que la mujer que le acompaño que era eso y más, puesto que ambos les dieron la vida a ambas.

Era tan parecido a él, era su misma imagen, de eso no había duda. En cuanto lo supieron, mandaron las cartas a los consulados, a su prima y a sus familiares cercanos y lejanos. Pidieron pruebas de su parentesco, de su línea de sangre, de su vida y existencia. Querían conocerlo, querían tenerlo frente suyo, querían comprobar si ese hombre que decían en las noticias era pariente suyo, querían saber si era hermano suyo.

Tres años, tres años viviendo en ese lugar, ese lugar al que ellos dos llamaban casa. Les fue difícil despedirse de una gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos. Puesto que ¿Quién en ese lugar no conocía sus nombres y los actos para con ellos? Defensores, ecologistas y amigos de la naturaleza.

Fue una pareja de un lugar de Noruega, que venían de turistas a su selva quien los relaciono con otras personas, que jamás conocieron. Antes de saber algo y comprender que ocurría, el consulado de Noruega ya los tenía bajo su techo. Incluso Inglaterra se metió en la pelea, por la ciudadanía de la chica encontrada al lado del caballero.

Más tarde que temprano, regresaron a su casa solo para despedirse, puesto que tenían en manos una orden de extradición a Noruega. Eran solo ellos dos, en cuanto subieron al barco preguntaron por la tercera persona, el padre de la mujer. Con tristeza en ojos, algunas lágrimas también y siendo abrazada por su pareja, les conto la triste realidad.

La tercera persona era su padre, quien por la vejes y una enfermedad del corazón murió hace un año. Fue enterrado cerca de su casa, con una piedra esculpida por su marido con el rostro de su padre y en la base el nombre del amado pariente. Con tristeza observaron como la isla desaparecía de su vista, recuerdos de alegres, felices, tristes y grandes aventuras pasaron por sus memorias. Lagrimas se asomaron de entre sus ojos, no pudo evitar detenerlas, puesto que eran un reflejo de su corazón.

Su marido observaba la isla, también parecía querer acompañarle de la misma manera, pero debía mostrar la fortaleza por ambos. Sabía que estaba triste y que quería regresar a casa, pero la sociedad y las leyes se lo impedían. El capitán les llamo, quería mostrarles su habitación para el viaje, la pareja asintió, era momento de comenzar de nuevo su vida.

La noticia llego en dos semanas después, la pareja se había instalado en Noruega, en el reino de Arendelle. Lo primero que hicieron fue casarse nuevamente, puesto que en su isla ellos vivían como pareja casada, pero no oficialmente lo estaban.

Fue la sensación del reino cuando llegaron y cuando se casaron, todo el mundo quería estar en la boda de esa pareja, incluso la realeza quería estar. Pero fue a puerta cerrada por petición de la recién integrada pareja a la sociedad. Sin poder hacer nada, la familia real envió una invitación a la pareja, con la finalidad de conocerlos y darles sus bendiciones en el reino de Arendelle.

Sorprendida y sin palabras algunas aceptaron la invitación, escribieron la respuesta y la enviaron inmediatamente. La pareja salió a comprar vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión, que se celebraría en el palacio dentro de tres días. El marido pidió ayuda a su esposa para las reglas de etiqueta, su fallecido suegro, le enseño algunos detalles, pero nunca llego a necesitarlos debido al lugar donde residían.

Dio lo mejor de sí para aprender, de mejorar y de escuchar los consejos. Su esposa estaba feliz de ver el hombre en que se había convertido su marido, un hombre de sociedad, un hombre hecho y derecho por su pasado y su presente.

Creía que cambiaría al llegar a la sociedad, eso la asustaba, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre de quien se enamoró en esa selva de áfrica cuando tenía solo los veinte años de edad. Se sentía como una adolescente en ese momento, en especial cuando su marido le daba detalles de afecto y cariño. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras observaban esa noche las estrellas, las mismas estrellas que veían en su antiguo hogar.

Llego el día, día de fiesta y alegría en el castillo. Una mesa llena de comida, de fruta y de buen vino. La mejor bajilla y también la mejor ambientación, no sabían cómo serían las cosas y como sucederían. En cuanto vieron los resultados de laboratorio, mandaron la invitación sin pausa y duda alguna. Dichos análisis, fueron pagados por ellas al momento de que fueron rescatados de las selvas de África.

Tantos años viviendo en la selva, tantos años pensando en que sus padres murieron en alguna parte del océano. Pero esos pensamientos se acabarían este día, las puertas fueron abiertas, las criadas y mayordomos estaban preparados para la llegada de los invitados. Más tarde escucharon el anuncio, fuerte y potente de la llegada de sus invitados.

\- El señor Tarzan Porter y la señora Jane Porter.

Sorprendidos de tal vista, pensaban encontrarse con un hombre que apenas entendía de la sociedad actual, solo para quedarse con la imagen de un hombre de modales e imagen intachable. Tanto la reina, la princesa y sus maridos, estudiaron a los invitados de pies a cabezas.

Ella de piel fina y bien cuidada, de apariencia más joven de lo que era su edad, cuerpo bien torneado y belleza extrema, sería fácilmente confundida con una modelo si la vieran en la calle. En cambio, él estaba para que cualquier mujer fantaseara una noche con su imagen, cuerpo atlético, espalda ancha y fuerte, piernas largas y fuertes, al igual que sus brazos. Podían incluso deducir que debajo de ese elegante traje, había un abdomen y pecho bien marcados.

Pero era el rostro en lo que se perdían, la misma quijada y el mismo cabello. Pero los ojos, los ojos era en lo que se perdían, eran los mismo ojos de su padre. Cautivadores, embriagadores, profundos y llenos de cariño y amor, lo sabían por la forma en que observaba a su esposa, la misma forma en que lo hacia su padre.

Fue la princesa quien se adelantó para darles la bienvenida, dando una pequeña reverencia tomando su vestido y flexionando un poco sus pies dio el saludo. El hombre con mano en pecho y otra en la base de la espalda baja, se inclinó y su esposa imito a la princesa.

\- Sean bien venidos a Arendelle, mi nombre es Anna, soy princesa de Arendelle. Atrás de mí se encuentran mi hermana Elsa, reina de Arendelle, Jack su marido y por lo tanto rey de Arendelle y mi marido Kristoff. Nosotros les damos la bien venido a su casa y hogar.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho, sus majestades. – No solo el porte de caballero tenía, también la voz y el habla de todo un hombre educado – Es un gran honor el ser invitados a su hogar, no esperábamos tal invitación, es algo que nos tomó por sorpresa.

\- Mucha sorpresa, mi marido y yo no pensábamos que nuestra actual situación incluso llamara la atención de sus majestades. - La señorita Porter también parecía ser alguien de buenos estudios y modales refinados u también de bella voz.

\- De hecho, tomo nuestra atención desde la noticia de que fueron encontrados en África. Fue algo que no podíamos creer ¿Una pareja viviendo en la selva sin necesidad de tecnología? Fue algo que llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

Jack parecía ser un buen hombre, cabello blanco y ojos del color de la nieve, si era la esposa de la reina era algo que nadie dudaría, parecían ser la pareja perfecta para ambos.

\- No creíamos que seriamos tan famosos.

\- Bueno, dejemos de lado todo eso, pasen a comer con nosotros, les aseguro que se sentirán como en casa.

Kristoff los guio hasta el comedor, donde se sentaron y comenzaron la velada. Otra vez el hombre los sorprendió, sabía perfectamente utilizar todos los utensilios y los modales en la mesa, al igual que las reglas de caballerosidad para con su esposa y las anfitrionas.

Una deliciosa comida y una plática amena, ahora querían saber más sobre sus invitados. Preguntaron por la historia Jane, les agrado el saber que era un chica originaria de Inglaterra, refinada y estudiada. Su padre le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre ciencia y naturaleza. Entristecieron al escuchar que el padre de la chica falleció hace un año en la selva, su marido la apoyo como siempre, dándole un apretón gentil en los hombros.

Ahora era el turno de Tarzan, les dijo que nunca conoció a sus padres humanos, fue encontrado en la casa de un árbol por su madre Kala, un gorila y salvado de Sabor un leopardo. Adoptado, fue criado por el grupo de gorilas liderados por Kerchak, el macho alfa del grupo. Años más tarde conoció a Jane en una expedición a la jungla africana, buscando con su padre gorilas para estudiarlos en su hábitat natural.

En si se enamoraron casi al instante, ya que Tarzan la salvo de un grupo de babuinos enfurecidos porque Jane no le dio un bosquejo de un babuino bebe al modelo.

\- Eso y el espacio personal, en ese momento no tenían nada de respeto por el espacio personal.

\- Bueno también esta eso, gracias al profesor y a Jane fue que aprendí a hablar el inglés, sobre ciencia y otras cosas más, les debo más que mi vida.

\- Veo que ustedes dos se complementan muy bien. – La reina se levantó y tomo las manos de Tarzan, eran fuertes y con callos, al igual que veía los músculos en los dedos. – Es bueno saber que ahora están entre personas y no ani…

\- Ellos fueron mi familia por más de 26 años, no son animales, sienten, aman y piensan como nosotros. Solo que las personas piensan que son criaturas sin corazón, salvajes y sin sentimientos, yo soy la prueba de que se equivocan.

\- Lo siento…yo no pensé, lo siento.

\- No se preocupe su majestad, mi padre publico sus investigaciones y ahora mismo son todo un tema en cuanto a material educativo. Tarzan logro patentarlo en la universidad, por lo que los descubrimientos están a nombre de los Porter. Mi marido ayudo también en esas investigaciones.

Veían que realmente esta pareja era todo un caso, científicos, naturalistas y más que nada defensores de la vida salvaje. La reina les pidió que les acompañara a otro lugar, era el momento de las revelaciones de su ciudad y de ella misma.

El cuarto de los reyes era algo digno de un museo de arte, esculturas, pinturas y lo más nuevo en fotografías se encontraba en ese cuarto, mostrando imágenes de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle. Veían el retrato de la reina Elsa a un lado del de su nueva familia, las pinturas hacían justicia con la belleza de las gobernantes, pero fue una pintura de un rey que los detuvo.

Jane estaba asombrada, incluso asombrada, eran los padres de su marido. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, cuidando de no alterar a su pareja, busco la mirada del hombre. Sorpresa, enojo y desconcierto ¿Qué significaba esa pintura? Esa eran las preguntas en su mirada y su mente.

Giro a ver a la familia real, quienes les mostraron una foto pequeña en un marco de pie ovalado. Era la misma foto, la misma que el saco para comparar. Soltó la fotografía como si esta estuviera al rojo vivo, dio pasos asustado y de un salto se escondió detrás de un sillón cercano.

La familia intento ayudarlo, pero fue Jane quien los detuvo, pidió que ella se encargara. La vieron acercarse al hombre con calma y cautela, parecía un animal asustado intentando protegerse y esconderse de una presa. Lo escuchaban gruñir y rugir. Pareciera que fuera a atacar a Jane, pero fue la mano cándida de ella sobre su cabello, lo que logro tranquilizar a la fiera y dar paso al hombre.

Lo vieron esconder el rostro en el pecho de ella, mientras juntaban palmas, ese simple acto era la prueba incondicional de que ellos se amaban, puesto que así fue como comenzó su historia.

Ambos de pie se acercaron a la familia real, hermanas e invitado se miraron a los ojos unos al otro, no había duda alguna ahora, solo preguntas sobre su familia. Ambos se dirigieron al salón principal para tener una pequeña charla, todos se sentaron cerca de la chimenea para entrar en calor.

El relato de Elsa y Anna fue algo lleno de magia, aventura y por lo visto un pequeño muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf y otro gigantón que se llamaba Malvavisco, un reino bajo una maldición accidental de un invierno crudo y eterno, sacrificios, traición y perdón.

Pareciera que las llamas bailaran y mostraran imágenes de lo contado ante los ojos de los invitados, al terminar esperaron palabras de los invitados.

\- Me cuentas historias de magia y fantasía, no sé si creerlo. – La reina movió un solo dedo y una pequeña cantidad de copos de nieve caía desde el techo, ambos se miraron, uno asombrado y otra feliz. – De acuerdo ahora te creo.

\- La fotografía fue tomada cuando Anna tenía 15 y yo 16 años de edad. Era la boda de nuestra prima Rapunzel, tú eras apenas un recién nacido cuando se fueron, no te podían dejar con nosotras debido a que apenas estabas lactando del pecho de nuestra madre.

\- La tormenta, lo tomo por sorpresa y se perdió el navío en el que viajaban entre las fuertes olas. – La mirada de Anna era triste, ambas hermanas se miraron y tomaron de las manos, realmente eran unidas.

\- La tormenta los debió haber sacado de rumbo y adentrado a mar abierto hasta llegar a aguas africanas, es la única conclusión que tengo. Veintiséis años estuvimos separados, creo que es momento de unirnos nuevamente.

La alegría inundo el palacio y con ello el corazón de la familia recién unida. Tarzan no sabía qué futuro le deparaba ahora o a su esposa, pero sabían que solos no estarían.

Con el paso del tiempo Tarzan se acostumbró a la gente de Arendelle y a que esta le llamara príncipe y a su esposa de la misma manera, ya que, desde el anuncio oficial y la revelación de su parentesco, todo el reino se centró en ellos.

En cuanto se pudo la pareja se mudó al castillo y crearon una universidad en Arendelle con nombre del padre Jane, por lo que se le llamo Arquimides Porter University. Escuela con variadas materias en ciencia, tecnología, comercio y naturaleza. Se invitaron a científicos, ingenieros y otros educandos de varios países y todos gustosos aceptaron las invitaciones. Con el tiempo la universidad fue reconocida a nivel mundial, el fundado fue Tarzan, pero la directora fue Jane quien accedió a petición de su marido.

Tarzan también creo excursiones a África, donde ya tenía la fama de explorador, investigador de la vida salvaje y también defensor de la misma. Se colocó como reserva de flora y fauna natural a la selva en la que vivió por tantos años y con ello se le dio el título de zona protegida contra la caza ilegal, protección por parte de África y del reino de Arendelle.

Se mostró un gran acercamiento entre hermanos, en especial entre Anna y Tarzan, quienes pasaban horas platicando temas sobre la selva y también sobre los nuevos adelantos tecnológicos que llegaban, como la nueva invención de la cámara y con ello el cine.

Pero lo que unió más fueron los niños, puesto que pequeños piecitos se escuchaban por todo el castillo. La familia había crecido nuevamente, con ello también la alegría. Como idea para celebrar tal acontecimiento Tarzan los invito a una expedición en su antiguo hogar.

Ahora subían el barco para llegar a su destino, en tan solo unos pocos días llegaron a costas africanas. Fueron recibidos por los locales con abrazos y música al ver a su amigo regresar. Pero las hermanas vieron a un grupo de gorilas acercarse a ellas. Tarzan y Jane, sin miedo alguno, corrieron imitando las criaturas siendo recibidos por una hembra de gran tamaño.

Los vieron abrazar a la hembra y luego ser abordados por un grupo de bebes, lo curioso fuer ver un elefante cargar a la pareja y parecer darles un abrazo. Ahora entendían el amor de su hermano por este mundo y estos animales fueron los que lo criaron.

Su hermano se acercó a ellas y las trajo con el grupo, la hembra líder se les acerco y comenzó a observarlas cuidadosamente, intercambio algunos sonidos con Tarzan y este sonrió.

\- Dice que se parecen mucho a mi madre biológica.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ellos me criaron, me cuidaron, ella es mi madre Kala.

\- Un placer conocerla. – Tarzan les tradujo y señalo a los niños a espalda de todos, les dio unas palabras y paso a verlos - ¿Qué dijo?

\- Dice que quiere conocer a los niños – unos sonidos más vieron a la gorila mostrar su mano extendida – no teman, ella quiere conocerlos.

El padre tomo al hijo e hizo lo mismo que cuando era bebe y luego un niño, juntaron palmas.

\- Papá, son como las mías.

\- Es porque nos parecemos más de lo que ustedes creen. La familia está unida al fin.

Nuevas alegrías llegaran, al igual que problemas y tristezas, pero mientras la familia se mantenga unida, todo se puede superar y resolver y esta familia por fin estaba reunida.

* * *

Hola, esto lo tenía desde hace tiempo en mi mente y apenas ahora supe como hacerlo.

Esto nacio devido al comunicado de que Tarzan es hermano de Anna y Elsa de Frozen que fue hecho publico hace un poco de tiempo (no se cuanto realmente) y se me llego a la mente ¿Cómo hacer que se reunan? Y se me ocurrio esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos su amigo animeloco


End file.
